Lovely Two
by Moonlight Wynn
Summary: RikuxSora My Girlfriend Sora universe Kairi gives Sora and Riku pocket games that tell you who you are destined with, but when a teacher takes Sora's will Riku be able to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Two

Rated: T

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Kairi gives Sora and Riku lovely two, or a pocket game that tells you who you are destined with! But an evil teacher took Sora's away and now Riku races against the clock to get it back! Riku/Sora non-yaoi My Girlfriend, Sora universe.

A/N: Okay someone had to do a spoof of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga chapter so I decided to do it since it is cute, and I'm still not over my Yu-Gi-Oh obsession. Although I hate Tea/Anzu Go Yami/Yugi! YAY!

And yay I finally got a proper summary thingy!

* * *

Sora sat patiently in her chair effortlessly solving her math equations, being a very good problem solver. It just took a bit of creativity to do math correctly, or so Riku had taught her.

_Riku_

She blushed and shook her head, ' What am I thinking! I'm thinking of Riku again.'

She glanced back at the un-finished homework, only having a few problems to go before being completely prepared for the test that was being issued the next day. She sighed and closed her book, ' Maybe a good night sleep will get Riku out of my head. I'll do the problems some other time.'

But a few days later she would find out what her scores really were.

* * *

Over in the Riku's residence his alarm rang loudly echoing in the whole room. But Riku was wide awake and ready to go. He slammed the alarm clock finding it to be the most annoying sound in the world. He sat back down in front of a scattered sea of socks.

He concentrated on the socks to find which paired up. He had drawn symbols on the assorted socks, two of each shape, and lay them across the floor. His goal was to find a pair of matching socks with the symbols on the first try. Something he had to be very good at while he was "away".

' If I didn't find an opponents weak point on the first try…I would surely be dead. I have to train when the time comes for me to leave the islands again, and this time I will protect Sora!' He thought to himself. Finally he stood and flipped over two socks about three socks distance away. Riku closed his eyes and re-opened them to see the result.

Two Hearts!

" Yes! I did it!" he said in quiet excitement.

" Did what?" Riku's mother said behind him. She was wearing an apron over her night gown and she was holding a ladle in one of her hands. She looked exactly like Riku only her arms and legs were a bit thinner. Other than that is was a very frightening resemblance.

" Hey Mom," Riku said smiling, " I'm training my sixth sense for battling, just in case I have to leave again. I will pick these up, so you don't have to!"

" Well that's good an all, but I want you to concentrate more in school! You're a whole year behind!" Riku's mother explained.

" I know but I'm getting excellent scores! And Sora is too!" Riku said picking up the assorted socks.

" Oh that reminds me," Riku's mother said looking up, " Sora is outside waiting for you!"

Riku immediately dropped the socks at the name, " S-Sora!"

" Yes she's at the front door waiting for you! Although I'm not too sure I should trust you with her! Her mother was a complete tramp, and you know what they say…" Riku's mother's voice trailed off, as Riku went out the front door.

Riku's eyes glanced up and down at the slim form, which was adorning the school's uniform so perfectly. Her eyes were sparkling blue and her brunette hair that was tied back and hidden almost by the spikes that she called bangs. Yes, this is what a goddess looked like in his mind. 'and I get to be alone with her until we get to school! This is so cool!'

" Morning, Riku!"

Riku smiled and closed the door behind him, " Good Morning, Ms. Hikari."

Sora laughed a little, " Riku! I said stop calling me that! It's way too formal!"

Riku smiled and headed towards the pavement of the side-walk. He quietly made his way down the street before explaining, " Mom my would kill me if she found out I was at a first name basis with a girl!"

Sora looked a bit untrusting, " I don't think it's just the fact that I'm a girl. Your mom and my mom never got along remember?"

" Yeah, but…" Riku's voice trailed off as he heard a voice behind them calling out to them.

" Sora! Riku! Wait up!" They both turned around to see a familiar friendly red-head coming their way. Riku frowned.

'No! This is supposed to be MY alone time with Sora!' Riku glared at the girl, who didn't seem to notice.

" Hey guys! What's up!" Kairi smiled.

" Nothing, but today is going to suck!" Sora said sticking out her tongue.

" What? Why?" Kairi asked feeling a bit anxious.

" Well the school is putting up our test scores! I stopped studying in the middle, and I think I did lousy!" Sora complained looking down. Kairi and Riku gave confused stares at the young student. Her not study before an exam? Was she trying to fail? Besides everyone around her new she was the biggest nerd of them all, well after she came back from her adventure of course. Probably because she wanted to adjust to normal life, and welcomed studying for the first time in her life.

Although even though she was quite the nerd, she did manage to play at the island on the weekend, and she made the effort to join the exclusive male blitz ball team. She did great but rules stated she had to enter the female team, and instantly became a star on the team.

She was perfect, so why did she skip studying? " HUH?" both Kairi and Riku gasped.

" Well I had a lot of things on my mind okay! And besides I'm not that much of a nerd!" Sora said trying to defend herself. She never did become good at doing that.

" On your mind huh? Was it a boy?" Kairi giggled.

Sora became red, " N-NO!"

Riku instantly jumped at the chance to tease her, " Oh really? Who was it?"

Both he and Kairi snickered. " Hey stop that you guys!"

" Well no worries we'll find out soon anyway!" Kairi smiled as she took out three heart shaped key chains out from her back pocket. Sora laughed as she saw the metallic heart shaped objects in her hands, while Riku just quirked an eyebrow.

" What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked with a huff of anger in her voice.

" It's just that," Sora once again laughed , " It's a bit girly for you isn't it?"

Kairi smirked, "Yeah I know, that's why I'm giving it to you!" Both she and Riku snickered.

" Very funny," Sora muttered while crossing her arms. " A riot!"

" Sorry Sora! Anyway Selphie made me buys these for you guys. They're love testers! All the girls have them right now." Kairi explained.

" I see," Riku said Taking one from her hand. He examined it for a moment and found two small buttons on either side of a small screen that was in the center of the heart shaped key-chain. " So this is why she made you buy one?"

Kairi nodded her head and made a sound of agreement, " Yup!"

"I haven't seen one before," Sora announced taking on and holding it in front of her face, " What'd it do?"

Kairi giggled at Sora's humorous bad grammar, "It's a portable love tester! It's called lovely two! You see you enter your name, birthday and blood time and a waveform is set. Then you go and press the button next to someone who has one also and if you're meant for each other then it will ring like wedding bells."

Riku smiled," Yeah I saw Selphie giving Tidus one the other day, unfortunately she got mad when it didn't ring and threw it away."

Kairi frowned, "Really?"

Riku nodded, " It was kind of sad, but then again they are key chains they really don't mean anything."

Kari's smile began to form once more, " Yeah but it doesn't hurt to try!"

Sora looked up confused, " What'd yah mean Kairi?"

" I mean why don't we try ours now! Come one put in your data I already got mine in!" Kairi urged. Riku and Sora both looked at one another, then started to putting their information in. It was more of a fury of finger, though.

' Sora's is sure to ring with mine! I'm positive!' Riku thought while entering his data.

' I-I hope his rings with mine!' Sora blushed once more at the thought. " You know, Sora…"

Sora gasped at the new voice which was entering menacingly into her mind, as Kairi got close, " I bet mine's going to ring with Riku's!"

" W-What?" Sora blushed madly.

" We are so destined for one another!" Kairi squealed.

Sora's eyebrow's knit and she pouted, " We'll see about that!"

Kairi snickered as she saw the obvious jealousy, but she really did like Riku. Her crush with Riku back when she was very young, but always disguised it by showing affection to her best friend whom she knew would understand. Sora helped Kairi make her crush not so obvious, and she knew the Kairi knew she was a girl, so it worked out in the end. And she black mailed her into it. She didn't need Riku finding out that Sora was a girl.

" Okay everyone press the button…now!" Kairi announced while pressing the button on her own key chain. Everyone mimicked the action, and they stood waiting for a few moments to receive the outcome.

They held their breathe as they awaited for a noise.

* * *

A/N: HAHA Stupid cliffhanger! Oh well I wasn't quite sure if I should have done a one-shot or multi chapter so I decided to make it a tri-shot XP Just so that I know if I should continue! REVIEW OR I SHALL DELETE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely Two

Rated: T

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Kairi gives Sora and Riku lovely two, or a pocket game that tells you who you are destined with! But an evil teacher took Sora's away and now Riku races against the clock to get it back! Riku/Sora non-yaoi My Girlfriend, Sora universe.

A/N: Whoot updating the next night whoot for me...alright anyway! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

The trio held their breathe as they awaited for a certain bell to ring…but none came. The three of them looked at one another and looked back to their pocket key chains. Were they working? They were expecting at least on of them to ring. And Riku hoped beyond all hope that his rang with Sora's.

Sora looked down in her hands with a small frown of disappointment, ' Maybe I'm not meant to be with Riku. But this is a cheap game, maybe we are to be together.' Sora smiled and held the key chain tight in her hands.

Kairi looked down at her key chain with a tinge of disappointment. She really wanted hers to ring with Riku's. Maybe her crush wouldn't be just a crush after all.

"_Riku!" Kairi gasped as she heard Riku's bell ring with hers. _

"_Kairi! I knew you were the one since the moment I saw you!" Riku smiled holding her hand in his. " Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_Kairi gasped and blushed, " My Riku …so sudden!" _

" _I know my darling but I can not wait any longer! These key chains prove our love to be real!" Riku announced getting on one knee. " Please darling don't make me wait." _

" _Riku! Oh my love, yes I shall be forever yours!" Kairi said blushing and looking away while giggling slightly. _

_Suddenly a white horse appeared on the street, " Come ride with me to the sunset!" _

_Riku hopped onto the horse and held a hand out towards her. Kairi nodded and followed Riku onto the horse, riding off hearing a distant voice yell, " Wait guys! School is about to start!" _

' That'll never happen, keep dreaming,' Kairi thought to herself.

Riku looked down at the key-chain in his hands.

'Does this mean I'm not destined to be with Sora?' Riku thought sadly as he stared onward at the key chain that held a small spark of hope. That spark was now silent as the key chain. ' Oh man. I was hoping that I could tell Sora how I felt.

"_Riku!" Sora gasped as she heard Riku's bell ring with hers. _

"_Sora! I knew you were the one since the moment I saw you!" Riku smiled holding her hand in his. " Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_Sora gasped and blushed, " My Riku …so sudden!" _

" _I know my darling but I can not wait any longer! These key chains prove our love to be real!" Riku announced getting on one knee. " Please darling don't make me wait." _

" _Riku! Oh my love, yes I shall be forever yours!" Sora said blushing and looking away while giggling slightly. _

_Suddenly a white horse appeared on the street, " Come ride with me to the sunset!" _

_Riku hopped onto the horse and held a hand out towards her. Sora nodded and followed Riku onto the horse, riding off hearing a distant annoying voice yell, " Wait guys! School is about to start!" _

Riku quirked an eyebrow at his thoughts, 'That was completely …weird.' He looked on at Sora whom was still pocking at the screen of her key chain. She looked quite adorable as she looked confused and endlessly pocked at the key chain. 'It doesn't matter, I know my love is real for her.'

Kairi looked at Sora and Riku with a sad look in her eyes. Her eyes fell upon Riku whom looked very disappointed by the outcome. Sora didn't look as sad, but then again, she didn't believe in things like love predictors and key chain games.

" Heh. Sorry guys maybe it'll ring next time!" Kairi said smiling at them both. " Besides if Sora has a higher score then me I'll buy you guys some burgers! How about it?"

" Alright!" Riku and Sora cheered. Riku smiled upon Sora as they continued to walk, admiring how beautiful she was. Although she was very short. Sora put the key chain in her breast pocket and continued to walk towards the school.

" So how do you think you guys did?" Kairi asked trying to break the silence.

Sora put her arms behind her head in the normal Sora manner and sighed, " Not good…I think I might be last!"

Riku chuckled, " You always say that and you always get into the top twenty."

Sora looked over at Riku with a smile painted on her face, " Yeah you're right Riku."

They started to walk farther when they noticed that they were pretty close to the school already. Sora smiled finding the walk to school wasn't as boring and long, as when she was with her friends. Maybe she would wake up early more often now.

" Hey come on! Why don't you to race to school like you used to?" Kairi announced getting ready to mark the race.

" Aw come on Kairi I'm tired." Sora complained looking at her with a pitiful stare. It was the kicked puppy look that always seemed to work.

" Oh you're always tired, you lazy bum!" Riku complained, then laughed at seeing Sora's cheeks turn a slight pink.

Sora pouted, " I'm not lazy!" The whine was quite adorable.

" Then …ready…set ..go!" Kairi counted off. Both Riku and Sora gave a quick glance at each other before they pushed off their legs. They ran as fast as their legs could possibly carry them, as they flew towards the school.

It was just a couple more feet away and the side-walk was perfect launching pad for Riku's finishing leap onto the lawn of the school. Sora ran up ahead, and made a good effort to win, but she still was a tenth of a centimeter behind. This was a very disappointing outcome.

" Man now it's a biggilion to one!" Sora complained hanging her head low.

" That one still doesn't count!" Riku stuck out his tongue immaturely, " You threw sand in my eyes!"

" Yes but when you're a ninja everything is your weapon!" Sora said taking a fist to the air.

Riku sighed, " You're such a Naru-tard."

" Naruto is better than Ouran High School Host Club!" Sora announced sticking her tongue out mimicking Riku's earlier action.

Hearing this Kairi's ears perked up, " Oh My GOD! No it is not! Ouran rules all!"

And thus the start of another anime fight…

" The scores are posted over there!" Kairi said pointing to the wall. There was a long list of names and scores that ranged by how many points they go and how the placed among the other students. The test was out of 800 points so many of the top students were a few points away from 800.

Sora spotted Tidus and Wakka on the other side of the board looking nervously in the scores that were in the low five hundreds. Sora looked upon them with pity and didn't feel so bad about her scores. She looked back at the wall and tried finding her name. She looked hard until she saw that she was 8th in the overall scores, which made her squeal with delight inside.

Riku was two ahead of her, and Kairi made it at 25th on the list. She was sure lucky that they were in the top thirty, since they got a party for scoring so high! She could skip her last class that day and go to the root beer float part in the cafeteria.

Sora squealed outwardly, which caused Riku to look back at his hyper friend. His eyes softened and he walked towards her. " See Sora you did better than expected!"

Sora grinned at her friend, " I know mom is going to be so happy!"

Kairi made her way towards them with a look of joy on her face, " This is so great we all get to go to that party!"

" Yeah I know it'll be great!" Sora said grinning wider.

They both jumped in the air with their fist held up high. Their smiling faces made everyone seem a bit happier. Until…

"Are you three having fun?"

The all turned around to see a blonde teacher looking upon them with a cold stare. His lips were curved into a menacing smirk. He was wearing a colorful, if not flamboyant, suit. His eyes were a piercing amber, which frightened many of the students. His name was Tsuruoka the guidance counselor.

" We were just celebrating how great we did on the test," Riku said while frowning upon him.

The counselor threw his head up and laughed loudly at them. " So you think those were your permanent scores? We can mark you down for anything! In fact if I could point out all the small mistakes you made on that test! In fact starting with Kairi you would be 392 out four-hundred! While Sora would be 380 and Riku would be 372!"

Sora blushed and looked away form the rest of them, her tears were springing in her eyes with embarrassment. Riku saw this and glared at him, "You aren't allowed to say that out loud!" Riku wanted to add "asshole" but he feared this teacher.

The teacher's eyes opened wide not believing that a student talked back to him. He glared daggers at Riku and looked for a comeback against him, and then he saw a chain hanging from Sora's breast pocket. The teacher smirked and approached Sora.

"Sora is that the shirt of the male uniform?" he asked her in an innocent tone.

Sora blushed and looked down, "It's more comfortable…"she mumbled.

" Really now?" the teacher said while smirking once more, "Oh and what is this?" He reached into her pocket with his open palm to reach the key chain.

Sora gasped when she felt him groping her breast. She cried out in disgust, but she froze as old memories flooded into her mind. Riku saw this and his vision became red, and he never wanted to kill something more than now. He was about to run up to the teacher and punch him in the face, but Kairi stopped him.

" No, you don't want to get in trouble!" Kairi whispered to him with urgency.

" I'd rather get expelled then see him mindlessly touching her!" Riku snapped, but Kairi took hold and she had a string grip. Riku growled and curse Kairi for her cowardice.

The teacher groped around until he finally took the key chain from her pocket and took it out to show everyone. " You know you aren't supposed to bring games to school!"

Riku snapped, "And you aren't supposed touch your students either!"

The teacher laughed, "I'm a teacher, I can do what I want!"

" You'll get fired if I tell your superiors!" Riku growled.

Once again the teacher laughed, "Who do you think they'll believe? You, a snot nosed brat who couldn't pass a test even if his life depended on it? Or me, one of their best teachers that has the highest number of students entering college?"

Kairi growled, "Riku!"

Riku glared at Kairi, " HE touched HER!"

"I know but if you cause any more trouble then you'll be expelled and he'll get away with nothing. If we stop we'll get out of trouble then we'll tell on him! He has the disadvantage!" Kairi explained. Riku still only saw blind fury and wanted to beat the teacher into a blood pulp.

"Now what to do with this?" the guidance counselor whispered to himself, "I see, maybe I will -he dropped the metallic object onto the group- crush it!"

" No! Let it go, or you'll regret it!" Sora growled.

" You better give that back to Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Yeah, you don't have the right to take anything form anyone just because you're a teacher!" Kairi said in a moment of bravery.

" Unskilled slackers like you have no right to talk back to a teacher!" the teacher grinned, " So I'm going to smash this pathetic little thing!"

Riku had enough! With all his strength Riku quickly mad his way in front of the little key chain that held Sora's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovely Two

Rated: T

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Kairi gives Sora and Riku lovely two, or a pocket game that tells you who you are destined with! But an evil teacher took Sora's away and now Riku races against the clock to get it back! Riku/Sora non-yaoi My Girlfriend, Sora universe.

A/N: last chappey sorry it's so short!

* * *

Riku leapt in the air, and made it in front of the key chain before the teacher could get his foot on top of it. He glared down the teacher, " We have skills! Skills you could never match!"

"Riku" the group gasped.

"When it comes to Sora I'll never back down," Riku growled, "Never!"

Sora blushed when she heard the statement. 'He's defending me…could I really mean that much to him?'

"Well is that so?" the guidance counselor said bending down. He picked up the heart shaped object and held in comfortably in his hand. " Then why don't we play a little game."

" A game?" everyone gasped once more.

Riku's eyes narrowed, "What kind of game?"

"The rules are simple! I'll hide this little key chain somewhere in the school, and you have to find it within in hour. If you do then you get this little pocket game back!" he explained. He twirled the little key chain with his fingers.

"What happens if we lose?" Sora growled.

"Then your friend will be expelled and you will stay and be my _personal _assistant," the teacher cackled as he made his way past the students. Everyone knew what personal assistant meant. Many girl applied for the job, but quite after a few days. The usually said he tried to do something to them, but they never said what. The faculty tried reporting it although not one believed them. "See you around, my pretty little Sora."

Both Riku and Sora growled. Kairi had to contain them both since they BOTH wanted to beat the teacher into a bloody pulp. She stopped Riku from going after him for the same reasons as before, but she stopped Sora because lady's weren't supposed to fight like men! It wasn't proper.

Both Riku and Sora glared at the girl, "Let me go!"

" Both of you settle down!" Kairi warned.

"He touched me!" they cried different variations of the sentence but it meant the same.

"Doesn't matter will show him off to the whole school later, but for now let's get the lobby. We have to get to class!" Kairi said pulling them both her direction. She sighed, "Why does everything have end in violence."

A rest of class was only a half an hour, and then their was an hour long break period, at least for the day. As soon as Riku and Sora met up at the benches near the cafeteria the game started. Kairi also helped, but she didn't meet up with them until about fifteen minutes after the game had started. There was still no clue where the little pink trinket might be.

Riku eyed the locker room carefully and looked for the guidance counselor's shoes. He wanted to narrow the search down, so he looked at the shoes to see if he went out anytime after he took the key-chain. "He didn't go out that's for sure!" Riku announced.

The two girls nodded, "So the key-chain is somewhere in the school!" Sora accounted the obvious.

"Yeah but how are we going to find it in this building the school grounds are huge!" Kairi explained.

"I know!" Sora grinned, "People usually hide things in a place they know well! We have to search the classrooms near the guidance counselor's office!"

Riku smiled, "What a great idea! Come on!"

All three of the students looked in the classrooms near the guidance counselor's classrooms. The looked up on desks and into them. They looked in closets in the plants, everywhere! But there was still no sign of the lovely two key-chain.

"It's hopeless!" Kairi gasped as she ran out of breath.

" I looked everywhere!" Sora whimpered.

" There still somewhere that we haven't checked!"

As the trio headed towards the guidance counselor's office, the counselor laughed at them while looking out the window to see them searching their hearts out. 'They'll never find it! I've kept in a secret place that only I know of! Soon that sexy little vixen will be mine, and no one can stop me!'

"Guys there's less then ten minutes left!" Kairi gasped in desperation. Her eyes were widen and fear was sketched across her face.

"We need to think of something!" Riku growled to himself as he sat in an empty chair in the classroom they occupied. It was next door to the office, but there was no sign of the little trinket. Riku was becoming more desperate and it was etched on his face with complete frustration. Sora blushed.

'Wow Riku is looking so hard for that spare key-chain for me…' Sora thought but then it struck her, "Spare!"

"What Sora?" Riku asked looking over to her, who had suddenly stood up.

" Spare! The key chain be hidden but if we can make it beep then we can probably find it!" Sora announced her idea with a grin. "Come on to the guidance counselor office!"

Riku grinned as well, and Kairi sighed in relief.

In the classroom…

The teacher laughed his heart out, until he heard a familiar voice form the door.

"Wow so this is the office," Sora said in wonder as she stepped inside.

"H-Hey you can't come in here! This is MY office!" the teacher scolded at them. "Students aren't allowed in here! Get out and do your treasure hunt outside!"

"So it is true it must be in here!" Sora pointed at the teacher, "If you want us out so badly then it must be in here!"

"What?" the teacher looked shocked, "It's hidden somewhere you can't reach! It's not in here!"

Riku stepped in, "Somewhere we can't reach? You mean can't touch! I thought long and hard after Sora made her little discovery, it has to be somewhere near you in order for you to be sure it wouldn't be found. So then you would use the privileges of a teacher, so the first is a student can't touch a teacher. So the safest place to hide something is on your body!"

" Look!" the teacher looked at them sternly, " I'm a teacher like God to you! You wouldn't dare touch me with your filthy hands! I'd expel you!"

"We knew you'd say that!" Sora said raising her arms over her head.

"W-what?" the teacher gulped.

"You see the only way to prove it's on you is to make it sound off," Riku smirked, "And we can by using this!"

Riku held up and extra key-chain. The teacher gulped as he leaned back on his chair as if he was a trapped animal. " How?"

Riku looked back at Sora whom immediately blushed, "Sora?"

"Do it!" Sora said with clear determination.

Riku closed his eyes and thought, 'Please…let me hear the sound that tells me our hearts are as one.'

Click

…

Beep

Beep

Beep

Riku's eyes opened wide, the sound of the church bells. He couldn't hardly believe his ears. The sound of his love was made beeping through a trinket he had received this morning. His love was true, and he was really meant for Sora. Riku would never admit it but he inwardly jumped with joy.

Riku then realized that both girl jumped on the teacher and took the key-chain form him. The biog surprise is that it was hidden under a wig…

Riku smiled, 'Sora when ever I see you…I'll hear those bells again…in my heart.'


End file.
